Certain embodiments provide a system and method for automatically closing a garage door. More specifically, certain embodiments provide an automatic garage door closing device configured to close a garage door once a predetermined period of time has lapsed after the garage door was opened and motion is no longer detected.
Typical overhead garage doors include a plurality of panels coupled by hinges that are guided by rollers along a system of tracks. Extension springs or a torsion spring system may be used to balance the weight of the door. Motorized garage door opening devices are commonly used to open and close garage doors. The motorized garage door opening devices are typically controlled by switches on the garage wall and remote controls, for example.
A common problem with a typical garage door system is that the garage door may be unintentionally left open by a user that is distracted or in a hurry, for example. Leaving a garage door open may attract uninvited guests to enter a garage or home of the user. Further, garage door system users may waste time having to circle back to double-check whether the user remembered to close the garage door. As such, automatic garage door closing devices improve the security of a garage and attached structures. Further, an automatic garage door closing device may give a user peace of mind by knowing that the garage door was closed automatically, even if the user forgot to activate the motorized garage door opening device (e.g., remote control or wall switch) to close the door.
Currently, automatic garage door closing devices typically employ a simple timer that automatically closes a garage door after the timer expires. However, such garage door timer devices may be difficult to install and do not ensure that the user, children or pets, for example, are clear of the door prior to closing the door. Security systems also exist that may allow a user to remotely check whether the user remembered to close the garage door and remotely close the door if the user forgot. However, such security systems are expensive, typically require professional installation, and may require user action to close the door.
As such, there is a need for an affordable, easy to install, automatic garage door closing device configured to close a garage door once a predetermined period of time has lapsed after the garage door was opened and motion is no longer detected.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.